troubleshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Heixing Alley
Heixing Alley is the fourth employee of Albus's company. He is a gun user. Personality Heixing is cool and doesn't talk very much. Background Heixing was born in Alley and grew with Carter, Leton and Ray. Later on TaiSou came to Alley, caught Carter, and sold Heixing to the Fortress of Suffering. Many years later, he returns to Valhalla. Combat Heixing's gun attack ability is very strong due to his high critical rate and critical damage combined with +50% accuracy for his primary attack. He can also do a sweeping fire albeit less accurate than his primary attack which will kill most weaker enemies. Heixing is better on attacking weaker enemies with high dodge than durable enemies with high block rate. Pros * +50% accuracy to primary attack * Very wide spread area of effect * Multi attack Overdrive which can kill enemies or bosses with Impulse Field or Damage Absorbing * Very high critical and critical damage * Good with reaction attack which allowing him to kill enemies even not in his current turn * Good candidate to use One Shot One Kill * Can take advantage of Blood Red Bullet set and work together with Albus and those who benefits from Bleed status * Can use Dash to allow him to go up into higher elevation * Has access to Field of Zero a very powerful ability that allowing Heixing to shot everything that moves within the zone (Very useful in holding a horde of Modified Bicrons as they will just escape from Heixing's shot then reenter the zone just to be shot again then escape again) Cons * Very fragile and has very low dodge rate * Must be in cover all the time otherwise he will die very quickly even to the lowest rank enemies * Less effective against high Hp robot enemies as he cannot one shot them * Field of Zero is a powerful kit to deny an area but it also make Heixing suffers from very long delay as every shot Heixing gets a 30 AT penalty * Reaction attack will missed if the enemy is using Lightning Reflex or Dodge Reaction Attack Module which will make Heixing waste his shot and AT Gunman Heixing's starting class. This class is very suitable to deal ranged attack and is very fragile on direct confrontation. Sweeper (Advanced) Sweeper is a very aggressive class with a bonus which allowing Heixing to recover AP when he killed all of enemies in Sight. Combined with One Shot One Kill, he can restore full AP upon killing the last enemy in sight that has full Hp which allowing him to move, take spot and kill everything in sight again. When equipped with Close Suppression Fire, Heixing can fire incoming enemies that comes towards him, making him a great final line of defense for the back line. Pros * Focuses heavily on recovering AP and gain bonus on recovering AP * Sweeping Fire is also more accurate if proper set is equipped * Can regain AP if some enemies are still alive after the first sweeping fire * Good AT management since he can recover AT upon using multiple attacks per turn (Min 36) * Can defend back line with Close Suppression Fire and when combined with Recoil Control, he will only get +10 AT upon firing enemies which is very great. Not to mention Field of Zero also gets advantage from this. * Gun Remodeling allows Heixing to ignore Catharsis and firing his basic attack on multiple enemies as long he regain AP. Cons * Still weak against robots especially with Damage Absorbing and Bicrons * Less effective against high block targets Ranger (Advanced) Ranger is more defensive than Sweeper but at the cost of its damage output. Ranger is also ignores all negative field effect, which making them more reliable when poisonous gas zones or water are everywhere. Ranger is also more tactical as they can make poison clouds everywhere combined with silencing ESP users, making them useless on combat. When poison clouds are everywhere and the melee members using Gas Mask, that's when then real fun begin. Pros * With combined Base Defense and Cover Move, Heixing will dodge all ranged attack as long he's not exposed * Good synergy with Water user beasts/users with their poison set as Heixing can poison enemies and make poison cloud upon killing further spreading poison * Can kill the most durable boss slowly as long they don't immune to poison and when combined with Bleeding set, he will deal 40% hp damage to that boss every turn * Can fitted with Support Fire which will aid allies killing enemies if they are not dead yet. As Ranger, Heixing can Support Fire up to three times a turn. * With Silencing Bullet, he will make sure ESP user bosses like John will not attack at all till he's dead Cons * Has pretty bad AT management which requires him to use Headshot set or Overwatch set or Positioning set to recover AT to get minimum 36 AT or responsive fire. * Bleeding set is also a good set to reduce AT but if enemies are dead before bled, he wont recover AT at all * Too many good masteries for him but not enough slots to equip * Still fragile in direct confrontation especially if exposed * Poison Cloud makes enemies avoiding the zone completely which can make the mission clear time longer not to mention the Cloud makes enemies harder to hit with ranged attack Abilities = Personal Mastery * Precision Fire - Range attack critical hit chance increased by 10%. Range attack critical damage increased by 25% * A road of bitter life - Action time decreases by 10 when damaged by the enemy. * Mad dog - SP increased by 10 when enemy is out of action. Trivia * Heixing has the widest area of effect attack. * Heixing uses Sub Machine Gun which is ironically has a quite bad accuracy because of the nature of automatic gun but Heixing's accuracy for his basic shot are incredibly accurate (+50% acc) * While Heixing is very reliable and useful, he doesnot get paid at all by Albus the slave master. * Heixing has very high crit rate and accuracy, its very common for him to get 100 hit 100 crit for him when attacking enemies especially if they are exposed * Range of his shots are heavily influenced by his own vision range so if he's inside the smoke zone, he will get reduced range as his vision range is reduced. This will further reduced especially at night. However his Sweeping Fire range is unaffected with vision range. * Field of Zero delay's Heixing's turn by 30 AT per shot and Heixing can shot the same enemy again. Category:Playable Character